Príncipe x Príncipe
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Alfred era un príncipe muy hermoso, pero idiota y Arthur era también un príncipe, feo pero inteligente. Un hada les dio a ambos un don: el primero le daría belleza a la persona de la cual se enamorara y el segundo le otorgaría sapiencia a su amado UsxUk.


Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo un pequeño cuento para el cual me basé en el de "Riquete el del Copete" de Charles Perrault.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo alterno, nombres de los personajes…..

En un reino muy lejano nació un príncipe. El niño era dueño de una belleza rara y especial. Todo el que lo veía se quedaba prendado de éste. El día de su bautizo se le apareció un hada del bosque que le hizo un regalo muy especial. Le dio el don de regalarle belleza a la persona de la cual se enamorara. El niño fue llamado Alfred y creció muy mimado por todos los súbditos del palacio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que cuanta más edad tuviera y más hermoso se volvía, este príncipe era terriblemente estúpido. A pesar de contar con los mejores maestros del reino, nada pudo hacer que su idiotez se redujera. Ni bien abría la boca la gente salía espantada. Nadie podía entender como alguien tan bello podía ser tan tonto. Aparte de eso, era sumamente torpe y tenía peores modales que un delincuente. Alfred se convirtió en un joven solitario y todos en el reino comenzaron a preocuparse por el hecho de que el muchacho un día accedería al trono. Además, ninguna mujer se sentía atraído por él, ni las plebeyas se le acercaban.

En otro reino no muy lejano, antes de que Alfred naciera, vino al mundo un niño. No obstante, este niño era feo, feísimo y tenía como característica resaltante unas cejas enormes. El día de su bautizo, la misma hada le dio un regalo. Le concedió el don de regalarle inteligencia a la persona de la cual se enamorara. Si bien nadie hubiera podido darse cuenta en ese momento, el niño, al que llamaron Arthur, se convertiría en un hombre sumamente sabio, capaz de entender las más difíciles materias del universo.

Al ir creciendo, Arthur se volvió muy admirado no sólo por su pueblo sino que por los hombres más ilustres del reino. Todos se quedaban maravillados de escuchar sus palabras y se sentían felices de que algún día esta persona tan entendida accediera al trono, estaban seguros de que sería un buen gobernante. No obstante, también era un hombre solitario, su fealdad hizo que se volviera inseguro y muy tímido, aparte de malhumorado, si bien era admirado, también solía aburrir a los demás pues nadie era tan inteligente como él. Ninguna mujer se le había acercado nunca y siempre pensaba que se quedaría eternamente solo.

Un día los príncipes se encontraron. Sus reinos firmarían una serie de tratados para beneficio de ambos en cuanto a territorio, comercio y protección militar. Varios hombres, los mejores especialistas del reino de Arthur, así como el mismo, viajaron hasta el palacio donde vivía Alfred. Todos en el reino se quedaron admirados del príncipe, a pesar de ser feo era sumamente inteligente. No obstante, no podrían hacer ninguna alianza a través del matrimonio pues el único heredero del trono era hombre. Y así hubiera sido mujer, las características del príncipe Alfred hubieran espantada a tan ilustre marido.

Para concretar los pactos realizados, se realizó un baile en el salón principal del palacio. Ambos príncipes odiaban ese tipo de ceremonias pero el protocolo los obligaba a asistir. A pesar de ello, ni bien encontraron un momento adecuado, los dos salieron al jardín. Allí se vieron por primera vez. Alfred había oído hablar muchas buenas cosas de aquel príncipe y tenía curiosidad por escucharlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de espantarlo.

Con todo el cuidado posible, se le acercó y comenzaron a hablar. Bueno, eso es mucho decir, Alfred sólo contestaba con monosílabos o sonreía, pero se encontraba fascinado con todo lo que el otro le contaba. Arthur también se sentía feliz que alguien de la nada se le acercara y mostrara interés en él, sobre todo por el hecho de que Alfred no se aburría con su discurso. A la hora que el baile terminó, ambos se despidieron prometiéndose volverse a encontrar.

Cada vez que hubiera una razón por la que uno de ellos pudiera ir al reino del otro, siempre la aprovechaban para conversar larga y tendidamente. Ambos terminaron contándose su triste historia y poco a poco se hicieron amigos. Los viejos proverbios también dicen que de la amistad al amor hay poca distancia. Irremediablemente los dos muchachos se terminaron enamorando y juraron que al cabo de un año se fugarían juntos de sus respectivos reinos y vivirían como errantes por el mundo pues nadie aceptaría una relación como esa.

Con el tiempo, mágicamente Alfred se fue volviendo cada vez más inteligente, y no sólo eso sino que ahora era refinado y culto, capaz de mantener una conversación con los hombres más eruditos del lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a su alrededor revoloteaban miles de muchachas que soñaban casarse con un hombre así, guapo y lleno de sapiencia.

Al mismo tiempo, Arthur se convirtió en un muchacho hermoso, aunque sus cejas se quedaron iguales al final de cuentas. Se volvió terriblemente popular con las mujeres y éstas lo perseguían día y noche, queriendo convertirse en su futura esposa.

Al cabo de un año, Alfred se olvidó por completo de la promesa que le hizo a Arthur pues en ese tiempo era todavía un idiota. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón le decía que no debía aceptar ninguna de las propuestas que le hacían con respecto a casarse.

Un día se anunció que el príncipe del reino vecino vendría de visita al palacio. Alfred debía atender al invitado ahora. Ni bien se abrieron las puertas del recinto, un hombre muy guapo apareció por ellas y Alfred recordó todo con sólo mirarlo una vez. Era Arthur, a pesar de que su rostro se había vuelto algo diferente, su esencia, y sus cejas, seguían siendo las mismas y hasta con los ojos cerrados hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlo. El príncipe visitante pidió quedarse en el palacio esa noche pues se había hecho tarde y sería peligroso regresar a su reino.

No obstante, ambos príncipes aprovecharon el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche para reunir unas pocas cosas y salir del palacio sin que nadie lo notara. Se fugaron juntos y comenzaron un viaje sin fin por los rincones del mundo. Nadie supo más de ellos en ambos reinos y los pobladores se lamentaron por años haberlos perdido.

_Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha terminado_

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
